Dragon Ball Z Kai Remake
by XxGrangrsmilyxX
Summary: Trunk's and Brock are trying to save the future from being destroyed. Everything is becoming worse and worse. They are trying and trying to fix it, but will they fix it? "So much destruction so little time." Everything is falling apart. Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**_This is a remake of the couple new episodes of Dragon Z Kai. Hope you like it. Sorry its so short just wanted to make a brief 1st chapter. _**

Dragon Ball Z Kai Remake

Chapter 1: Future.

"One more thing and its done." Bulma was hooking up the last wire in the machine.

"WAHHH!" I shut the door as fast as I could

"What, what is it Brock?" Trunks yelled running up for the basement.

"T-the black-lights were after me." I huffed and puffed a lot.

Its been 17 years since the red-ribbon inventor took over the world. It hasn't been easy. They have everything on lock down. Bulma is making a time machine so we can go to the past and warn everyone from the future.

"DONE!" Bulma yelled.

"Really, you really finished it?" Trunks swung around the corner and ran downstairs.

I walked downstairs looking around curiously.

The time machine was blue and had a lot of flashing buttons and one big lever. It was shaped like and egg and had 2 blue seats.

"Woah, that's some flashing buttons." Trunk's eyes was growing bigger with more amazement.

"Okay, here you'll need to give this to Goku when you see him remember we need to make sure that he never dies." Bulma handed him a little package that had the letters and numbers- c B-17 on it.

"You should go to the time where Frieza just landed and they just felt Frieza arrive." Bulma was heading up the stairs.

"See you in a couple of hours." She winked at us and left us to the time machine.

"You ready? I sure am!" Trunks jumped into the machine. "Hahah awesome!"

This was the 2nd time Bulma made the time machine. The first time it exploded with Trunks in it. He didn't know how to use it so he just pressed random buttons like a complete idiot. But luckily he knows how to work it now. I got in it and pulled the big green lever to forward.

"Remember press that green square button and then that black circle button over there." I pointed to them. _Hopefully he won't mess anything up this time. _I closed my eyes in case something bad happened.

"Got it. So i press this one then that one. And wer-" His voiced got drowned out by the sound of the rocket starting.

It was all colorful and i was swirling around. I could see Trunks closing his eyes and screaming. I just started screaming cause i had no clue what was happening. Soon after what seemed to be 10 minutes of screaming we were right in the middle of no where. We could see Frieza's ship just about mile away.

"Time to kick some butt!" Trunks shouted, opening the time machine and flying off.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2! Hope you like it! Read on! _**

Chapter 2: Fight With Frieza. Who Are The Mysterious Kids?  
I stepped out and smelled the air. It was different from the air i usually smell. My surroundings looked so different. Bunch of sand. Giant cliff things. Flowers, bushes, weeds. I closed my eyes and flew after Trunks.

"So this is Earth." Frieza was looking around with a crooked smile on.

"Hello Frieza." Trunks said getting to the ground. I was right behind but stumbled a little bit.

"And who exactly are you 2?" Frieza had this mechanical voice.

"Were your worse nightmare." I crossed my arms.

"HAHAH! You make me laugh earth child. How could a bunch of kids defeat me." Frieza was laughing

"You are powerless against us Frieza. You don't stand a chance!" Trunks laughed at him.

"Well lets see about that. You guys go and destroy all the people on earth. You 2 deal with these guys." He swung around and started talking to the bigger guy.

2 guys ran forward toward us. The guy that was going to attack me was green scaly and tall with big muscles. I ran forward and jabbed him into the stomach. He tried to punch me but I grabbed his arm and flipped him on the ground. He got up and ran forward toward me. I did a flip and kicked him in the face. He fell to the ground again with a grunt. Trunks kick flipped his guy which was blue and looked like a human. The guy fell to the ground and Trunks stabbed him in the chest and blood went flying on him, his sword, the ground, and the guy. Trunks put his foot on the guy and pulled out his sword. He picked up the guy and threw him at Frieza's ship he was dead. I did the same but threw my guy in the air and kicked him into space.

"Wow that only took... 1 minute." Frieza put on a devilish look. "Instead of attacking the Earthleins attack them men." He laughed his evil laugh and they came towards us.

Trunks ran forward and kicked the a guy down and cut off his head. He ran to the very back of the line they were running at us and ran to the side. He took out his sword. It was glowing silver and he sliced all their body. For me i just had a gun. I took out my mini-gun and back flipped and shot one at a time. Trunks obviously was done before me.

"We told you Frieza, were your worse nightmare. We are SUPER SAIYANS!" Trunks smiled.

"No.. no you can't be!" Frieza had a terrified look on his face.

I cluched my fists and and started getting all the power from the trees, flowers, anything from my surroundings. After i gathered as much as i could i had long blonde hair and blue eyes. Trunks had his hair sticking up. He also had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"N-no.. those eyes.. those.. eyes.. AHHHH!" Frieza open his hands and 2 light ball things came flying at us.

Trunks deflected his and hit a cliff and destroyed it. I grabbed mine and crushed it. It turned into little pieces of dust.

**Gohan's POV**  
"Wow did you feel that energy?" I said to Krillin

"Yeah, did you see that explosion?" Krillin pointed at the spot that got exploded.

"IT HAS TO BE DAD I JUST KNOW IT!" I yelled.

"Hang on kid, we can't be so sure." Piccolo grabbed my foot before i could fly off.

"Well i doubt it was Goku because he disappeared 1 year ago!" Bulma said putting her hands on her hips

"Bulma's right we should wait till the next source of energy." Yamcha sat down on a log.

**Brock's POV**  
"I told you to come at us with your all. Your going to have to if you want to defeat us." Trunks said.

"Fine. I'll show you what i've got. AHHH!" Frieza went flying up.

He pointed a finger at the sky and a giant circle shaped ball of fire and lava came at us.

"NO THE EARTH CAN'T HANDLE THAT!" Frieza's father yelled.

"This way Brock, and be quiet." Trunks grabbed my hand and flew to a cliff. While the ball exploded.

**Gohan's POV**  
"Can we go now?" I looked at Piccolo.

"I am going. It has to be cacorot!" Vegeta flew up and started flying towards the explosion

"HEY YOUR NOT DITCHING ME THIS TIME!" Bulma put her hands around Yamcha's neck. Bulma can't fly so she needs some help..

I flew toward the explosion and landed and saw that it wasn't my dad.

"Its not dad." I opened my mouth wide.

"How is that possible me Kakarot and his son were the only super saiyans left!" Vegeta looked furious

"Well you better be thankful that they are fighting Frieza for us!" Bulma smiled.

**Brock's POV**  
"Guess they didn't know who they were fighting against." Frieza landed.

"HEY FRIEZA!" I yelled at him "WATCH OUT!" I nodded at Trunks and he flew towards Frieza's dad

I opened my hands out and started to make a glowing lightful ball. It grew big. I threw it at him but missed. I had a confident face on.

"Hahah! Pathetic you messed." Frieza watched the ball of light fall to the ground and explode.

He turned around and I took out my gun and shot him in the neck then took out my dagger and cut him in half. He had a horrified look on his face. Then i sliced him in half again. I made a little ball of light and exploded the rest of his body so he won't be remade.

"Please, please i surrender!" Frieza's father was cowering against a cliff thing.

"Sorry but i don't give any chances." Trunks put his right hand toward and another ball of light flew at Frieza's father and blew up.

I turned back to my regular form gray long haired, green eyed. Trunks turned back to his long gray hair blowing in the wind. His blue eyes glowing.

"Woah, who are you guys!" A black hair kid said as we landed in front of them.

"... Um... Hey.. if you want to see Goku then follow me if you want.." Trunks said flying off i followed him too.

We flew a couple of miles with the people following us. We landed in the middle of no where, but it was where Goku was going to land. Trunks opened up this little box and pulled out a little pill like thing. He threw it out on the ground and it turned into a mini fridge. He went over to it and picked up a soda.

"You guys can have some if you want." I told them smiling.

"Goku isn't going to be here for like another 3 hours." Trunks said.

"Well ok i'm going to have a drink then. How bad can this kid be I mean he defeated Frieza for crying out loud!" The blue haired girl walked up the the fridge and grabbed a soda.

"Yeah i'm going to have one too!" A black haired kid walked up to the fridge and grabbed a soda too.

"So who are you? Where'd you come from? Have we met before?" The blue haired girl asked.

"UM.. NO NO WE HAVEN'T MET I REALLY DOUBT WE HAVE." Trunks blushed.

"Then can you tell us your name?" The black haired kid asked.

"Ha he's probably a frod. Only me Kakarot and his son are the only saiyans left!" Vegeta yelled at him.

"Oh you work at Capsule Corporation." Bulma turned and pointed at his sign.

"Um.. no no We don't.. But We can tell you something..." I looked at Trunks and he nodded.

"We're 17." Trunks told her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! Its kind of boring because i just made it so that their talking with Goku and yea... READ ON! **

Chapter 3: Goku's Arrival! Confessions Of The Mysterious People.

3 HOURS LATER

"Goku's going to be here any minute now." I told them.

"5..4..3..2..1.." Trunks whispered to me.

BOOM!

I ran up to the big crater the tiny ship had made. The ship was gray with a like pinkish door.

"What the.. not that i'm glad to see you or anything but what are you guys doing out here in the middle of no where" Goku closed his ship door

"DAD!" Black haired kid yelled.

"How did you know i was going to land here exactly?" Goku asked them.

"It was all thanks to these guys over here. They said they know you." The blue haired girl turned and pointed at us.

"I do know you guys?" Goku came up to us.

"Well no, but we've heard of you." Trunks looked at Goku with amazement.

"We need to talk to you privately Goku just us three." I told him.

"What your already keeping secrets from us." Yamcha crossed his arms

"Don't worry Yamcha!" Goku said to him.

"How bout we go over there." I pointed to the other side of the crater.

We flew over there which took about 1 minute. We landed on the ground, and again i stumbled. I'm not a good lander.

"Goku can you turn into a super saiyan? Like can you turn into it without being anger or worked up or something?" Trunks rubbed his head.

"Um.. yeah, but i use to have to be worked up." Goku looked around.

He started turning into a super saiyan he was pretty cute as a super saiyan. He had blonde hair that stuck up just like Trunks. He had those blue eyes like ours.

"Wow so you really are what Trunks's mom said." I looked at him up and down.

"I'm sorry Goku." Trunks said.

We turned into super saiyans and tried to attack him. But he just stood there. Didn't even try to dodge!

"Why didn't you try to dodge our attack?" I asked.

"I knew you guys weren't actually going to attack me so yeah." Goku answered.

"Ok well now you better dodge it cause were really going to attack this time!" Trunks said.

We both went forward and took out our daggers. We swung them but he just dodged them with one finger. We tried really hard to attack him but in the end we gave up.

_**Gohan's POV**_

"What the.. why are they attacking Goku?" Bulma asked.

"I don't know but it sure does seem suspicious" I told Bulma.

"Hmm. Those kids are really odd." Yamcha said.

_**Brock's POV**_

"So you are really as strong as mom talks about!" Trunks yelled turning back to is regular form.

"Goku listen, were from the future." Trunks said putting his sword back in his case.

"I'm Brock and he is Trunks." I elbowed him to stop looking at bigger black haired man.

"Why are you so fascinated with Vegeta?" Goku asked Trunks.

"Well he's his father." I point out to Goku.

"What the.. someone has a kid with Vegeta!" Goku laughed.

"Ok thats not what we wanted to tell you." I slapped him on the arm.

"Goku, we have to change the future. Its falling apart!" Trunks looked at his feet.

"The red-ribbon army's inventor was alive after you destroyed them all. He made a new group called the black-lights. He created this things called Trofotrones, not even a super saiyan can defeatthem. Goku, me, Brock, and Gohan are the only warriors left. Gohan teaches us how to be real warriors but we still couldn't fight off the Trofotrones." I elbowed Trunks again.

"And since no ones there to help us we can't fight. I tried but i barely got out. Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, Piccolo THEIR ALL DEAD! AND SINCE PICCOLO IS DEAD KAMMY IS DEAD AND THERE ARE NO MORE DRAGON BALLS!" Trunks shouted and banged his foot on the ground.

"Thats why his mom built the time machine so we could come and warn you about all this." I whispered.

"Wait don't i fight?" Goku asked.

"No you don't. You come down with this illness, a virus that attacks your heart. Not even a super saiyan can fight it. Its incurable now but in the future we can cure it like a lick." I said sadly.

"Thats why mom made us go back in time so we could give you this." Trunks handed him the pill.

"You'll need that for when you get the illness." I said.

"Wait your mom did all this? She must be a GENIUS!" Goku shouted.

"She's right over there." Trunks pointed at the blue haired girl.

"BULMA'S YOUR MOTHER! BAHAHAHAH!" He yelled falling to the ground.

_**Gohan's POV**_

"Why did he just fall on the ground?" Vegeta looked madder then ever.

"Maybe.. he said a joke or something?" Bulma had a smile on.

_**Brock's POV**_

"PLEASE DON'T TELL THEM THEIR MY PARENTS THEY MIGHT FREAK OUT AND MIGHT NOT... MIGHT NOT... YOU KNOW! I MIGHT NOT EXIST!" Trunks yelled and started to freak out.

"Don't worry i'm not going to tell anyone." Goku got up and giggled some more. "Bulma and Vegeta. Hmm it does sound like something Bulma would do." Goku rubbed his head.

"Well after her and Yamcha broke up she said how handsome and lonely Vegeta looked. And he was right there, and yeah..." Trunks pointed out.

"Well we have to get back to his mom. And Goku becareful and don't tell anyone what we told you ok?" I grabbed Trunks's hand.

"I promise." Goku smiled at us.

I walked to the time machine holding Trunks's hand which was really warm and sweaty. He jumped in the time machine first and it started glowing. I pulled the green lever backwards.

"Blue oval button, and pink triangle button." I rolled my eyes.

We were swirling around again. Trunks screaming even louder. Me joining with him. How much i hated this.


End file.
